Holiday Surprises
by Violet Ananas
Summary: Massie Block is on vacation for the winter holidays, and after an unexpected meeting with Derrick Harrington, they keep getting thrown together. To make matters a little more complicated, they both have feelings for each other that neither wants to share.
1. Intro

Massie:

•19 years old

•goes to Yale

•friends Gina and Violet

•Has an internship with Vogue over holiday vacations

•Is home to be closer to vogue offices in New YOurk

•Old flames ignite when she and Derrick meet up again

•Has a past with Derrick when they were in high school

•Has issue with a guy who goes to school with her and keeps bothering her after they went out once

Derrick:

•20 years old, same grade as Massie but birthday is before hers

•in town to visit his family

•has longtime crush on Massie, but that was after he and Dylan broke up at the end of 8th grade

•was secretly heartbroken when Massie ignored him after and incident in their senior year (Details come up in future chapters)

•has dated a lot in college, but has 1 girl who is clingy and desperately wants to get with him---Will she be a problem???


	2. Wrestling, Meetings, and Douche Bags

Massie POV-Ch. 1: Old Flames and Airports

Stupid conveyor belt thingie…stupid airport worker guys….Ugh! Why are people soo slow around the holidays?! Massie Block couldn't help thinking, as she stood at the airport wearing her favorite 7 For All Mankind jeans, James Perse fleece sweater with tank underneath, and Steve Madden pumps. As soon as she saw her 2 Louis Vuitton rollie luggage bags, she quickly made her way over to them to avoid any traffic. She was tired from her plane ride and was in desperate need of her old, plush goose-down comforter in her old room at her parents' house. It had been 3 weeks since she had last been home, and that was due to the Thanksgiving holiday. And now that it was time for Christmas, Massie found herself back at the same airport, struggling with uncooperative bags. "Stupid bags," she muttered under her breath.

Massie finally got a hold of her luggage, and was turning around, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice say:

"Block, long time no see."

She turned around only to find the sight of a Diesel-jeans clad Derrick Harrington, or Derrington, as was his petname in middle school.

"Derrick, what are you doing here?!" Massie blurted, then admonished herself for being so uncool in front of the guy who kinda broke her heart in high school. But we'll get to that later…

"Well, right now, I'm watching you wrestle your luggage, and it seems to me that the bags are winning!" Derrick said while chuckling, only to laugh more when he saw her blushing a little.

"Thanks for that. But you still didn't answer my previous question. What are you doing here, as in harassing innocent young women the airport?"

"First, im not _harassing _anyone. Second, Block, I don't think youre _that _innocent." Derrick had to hold up a finger to prevent Massie from interrupting when he said she wasn't innocent. "And, thirdly, im visiting my 'rents for the holidays. So, what about you?"

"Oh, the same. Im home for the holidays, and besides that im interning at a magazine-"

"Vogue, right?" Derrick broke in.

"Yah, how did you know?" Massie asked curiously.

"Massie, four years together in highschool and that's the only reading I saw you doing and my parents told me cuz your parents told them when they went out together." Derrick responded to Massie as if it should have been obvious and he was talking to a child.

"Keeping tabs on me, Harrington?"-Massie said with a smirk, but giggled when she saw Derrick blush at her comeback. After her laughter died down, Massie noticed Derrick was smiling at her. She felt her heart skip a few beats. _What the hell?_

"Anyway," she said trying to brush off that weird feeling she had just had,"I have to go." She looked at her Marc Jacobs watch. Her parents were expecting her and a taxi from the airport to her house would take at least 30 minutes. Ugh, she really wanted to sleep. Her finals at Yale had made her stress so much and now all she wanted to do was go home, curl up in bed, and have Inez make her all her fave foods.

"Oh, ok." Derrick said. Then out of the blue he asked, "Do you have a ride?"

Massie's thoughts were spinning. _What should I say? _"Umm, yah. I have to go get a taxi. Isaac was busy today."

"How 'bout I drive you, since we live, like next door now. And we both know you hate taxis." Massie thought about this, and she was about to kindly refuse, when Derrick said, "Come on! It'll be fun, and plus, my car smells wayyy better than a taxi…"

"Ok." Massie said semi-reluctantly.

"Great. Here, let me get those. Wouldn't want you to get beaten any worse than you already have." With that, Derrick picked up Massie's 2 suitcases and still managed to roll his 1 bag.

So, Massie started to walk with her Burberry hobo bag and Louis Vuitton carry-on, enjoying the view of Derrick's muscles underneath his white tee.

When they were finally in Derrick's black Mercedes G5, Massie started to relax into the butter soft leather seats. His car smelled like leather and an expensive cologne: spicy and fresh.

Derrick turned on some music, and The Killers came on with White Demon Love Song.

"So… I heard youre at Yale now. Do you like it?" , Derrick said conversationally.

Massie smiled, "Yeah, I love it. The atmosphere, the classes, they're all great. Ive made some great friends." Massie's thoughts drifted to her 2 roomates, Gina and Violet. They lived in a big townhouse 15 minutes off campus. She missed the eccentric, smart, and outrageously pretty girls. But of course her dadream turned sour when flashes of another person came to mind: Mitchell.

"Hey, what happened? You spaced out and got this weird face," he laughed, but there was concern laced with his words.

"Shut up. Im fine, just something I was thinking about. Anyway… enough about me. How are you liking Brown?", in an attempt to change the subject.

"Wow. Miss Block actually wants to hear about someone other than herself. Where are the flying pigs?" he started to laugh uncontrollably at his joke. "OW!" he said when Massie slapped his arm, but she was smiling. "Ok, ok sorry. Brown is good. I love all my classes and soccer is great! But my roommate, Jamie, is a complete douche bag," at that Derrick scowled a little, and Massie couldn't help but find this adorable.

_Wait, WHAT?! No Mass, forget him. He broke your heart, and now is not the time to be finding anything about him adorable!_

"Derrick, are you 300 pounds and live in a zoo?"

"No, why?", Derrick said, anticipating the famous 'Massie Block comeback' that he had found funny all of middle and high school.

"Then why are you being such a HIPPO-crite?" He laughed and Massie took the time to admire the deep rumbling sound.

"Ah, come on Block, you don't really believe that **I'm ** a dou-", Derrick was cutoff by his phone blaring out Justin Timberlake's SexyBack. He picked it up with a sheepish grin, and Massie giggled a little at his expression.

Derrick started talking, and Massie's gaze traveled out her window. She watched as the road stretched out before and started thinking over the last 2 years of her life. _**(Flashback)**_ Of how bored she had been at the party thrown by that LBR, Olivia Ryan in their senior year at BOCD. How, when she went outside to relax, she never expected to be followed by Derrick, the alpha male of the school, past crush, and best friend's old ex. They started to talk and joke. Massie hadn't realized they had both leaned n until they were only an inch apart. Then his lips were on hers. Fireworks and explosions were going off. He was so gentle with her, and she had never felt so protected before, especially at a time like this. Then, he parted her lips and, slowly, their kiss deepened. When they both pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. _**(End Flashback)**_

Massie could feel herself blushing. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaning on the window. She was falling asleep very fast, and since she didn't get any sleep in the plane, even in first class, she didn't care.

The last thing Massie felt before drifting off into a deep sleep was warm fingers touching her cheek and moving stray hairs, tucking them behind her ear.


	3. Annoying Girls, Blushes, and His Block

Derrick's POV-Ch.2

Derrick couldn't believe he was actually sitting in the same car as Massie Block. The girl he had fallen in love with in high school and hadn't seen for **TWO FREAKING YEARS! **

He was only half listening to the witty comebak she was saying to him. He was too busy trying not to stare and drool at her, also desperately trying to concentrate on driving the other love of his life : his black Mercedes G5.

"Ah, come on Block, you don't really believe that **I'm** a dou-", UGH! Why did his phone have ot go off to Justin Timberlake's "Sexyback" in that second?! Massie giggled and Derrick found himself grinning that he could make her giggle like that.

"Hello?" Derrick answered.

"Yo, D! Wassup?" Derrick rolled his eyes, "Hey, Josh, nothing man, Im just in the car on the way to Westchester."

Josh said something, but Derrick tuned him out and glanced to his right to see Massie's head against the window-eyes closed. He smiled at how beautiful and peaceful she looked. She then blushed, like she could feel Derrick looking at her; and Derrick looked away fast so he wouldn't be caught staring like a lovesick teenager.

Oh, no- he was turning into a sap. _Snap out of it Harrington! You are Derrick Harrington, _he mentally scolded himself. _Star goalie and total ladies' man. Since when do you care if a girl blushes?! _But another part of him was telling him, _Because, when Massie does it, its different._

"OW!" Josh yelled into the earpiece.

"J, did you trip on something like you did during the game against Columbia?" Derrick joked.

"Shut up. The grass was wayyy wet and no I didn't trip. Your girlfriend here watns to talk to you. Here Jessica-"

"NO, Josh, I don't wanna-" Derrick suddenly exclaimed, momentarily forgetting Massie was asleep next to him.

"Hey, baby, hows my fave soccer stud?" purred the fake blond on the line.

Derrick was getting mad. "Jessica, we went out 1 time and I'm not YOUR anything."

"Ah, baby, come on, you know we had fun and you know you want me…"

"No, Jessica, I don't. And you trying to rip off my clothes on the ONE date we had was NOT fun.

Don't get me wrong, I like to have fun and hangout with girls, but Jessica just went overboard. It was the single most awkward experience of my life.

"Derry, come on. How 'bout I come Westchest, or whatever its called, and we can-"

"Oops, sorry Jessica, gotta go. Bye!" and with that, Derrick turned off his phone completely.

He turned to Massie who was now in a deep sleep and snoring lightly. Derrick brushed a few hairs out of her eyes and hooked them behind her ear. He turned back to the road with a small smile.

Massie was still asleep when I pulled into the Blocks' long driveway in front of ther mansion 45 minutes later.

During the drive, Massie had started to stir and shake. Derrick had to cover her with his A&F jacket from the backseat. The corners of her lips tugged upward a little, almost as if she was smiling and continued to snore lightly.

As he go out of his side, he stopped and stretched while yawning. He went over to Massie's side and stopped. _What was he supposed to do? _He didn't want to wake her up; she looked so peaceful. Derrick decided he would carry her in.

He slipped one hand under her knees and put his other hand around her back to support her, and picked her up bridal-style. He made his way up to the front door, and with some difficulty rang the doorbell.

The door opened to a surprised Kendra Block. "Oh, Derrick!-"

"Shh…Hey Mrs. Block. She fell asleep in the car on the way from the airport, where we ran into each other."

"Ok, well, her room is up the stairs and 3rd to the right."

Derrick walked into the spralling foyer where a crystal and diamond chandelier from Tiffany's was hanging from the ceiling. He felt something tugging his shirt and looked down to see Massie snuggling herself closer into his chest.

When hegot to her white and purple themed room, he slowly walked to the four poster king sized bed and gently layed Massie down. At first she clung to Derrick tightly, but let go after a minute and curled up onto the bed. He got a blanket, draped it over her small frame and tucked her in.

He leaned over towards Massie dropping a tiny kiss on her forhead, and as he did, he caught a whiff of the strawberry and passionfruit shampoo she always used. He was bombarded with memories of the kiss the had shared in high school. He remembered leaning in, then the shock going through him as their lips connected. Derrick remembered sliding his hands through her hair and smelling the delicious strawberry scent.

He flushed now just thinking about it. He glanced down and saw that Massie's lips were turned up at the corners, smiling.

Ugh, he groaned. Her needed to get out of there before he curled up next to her. She was so gorgeus. Derrick couldn't help but feel a little heartache when he also remembered how she had avoided him like the plague after their amazing kiss.

Derrick got up and left the room. When he got downstairs, Kendra was just getting off the phone.

She spotted Derrick and said, "Oh, that was your mom. She saw your car and was wondering why you were over. I told her how you and Massie ran into each other in the airport."

Derrick noticed that Kendra's tone was a little smug while she was talking and she seemed pleased by the prospect that Massie and he had met up. _What's that about?_

"Okay, well I better get going," he said.

"Oh, and I hope you'll come to dinner tonight. I invited your parents and they said they would," Kendra announced.

"Yeah, definetly!" he agreed with enthusiasm. Anything to see his Block again. _Wait, when did Massie become his?_

Derrick walked out of the door, grinning like an idiot. She would be his, he would see to it. Not like a possession, but more like she belonged with him, like he did with her. He wanted to take her out and make her laugh. Derrick wanted to hear her witty comebacks and see her smirk at him when he did something childish.

SHIT! He was turning into such a GIRL!! He needed to do something manly and macho, like go play video games or punch something. ASAP.

Then he'd go get ready to see _his_ Block. He might as well have squealed like a 13 year old girl does over the Jonas Brothers with the way Derrick was smiling.


	4. Dinner, Aspen Bombs, and Roommates

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique or the characters, just the plot

_Massie was laughing so hard, her eyes were watering. Derrick had just told her the stupidest joke and she couldn't help herself. She had seen how wrapped up he was in his own joke, that his brown eyes sparkled with anticipation._

_She was catching her breath now and noticed that Derrick and she had leaned in real close, unconsciously. Then their lips met and it was great. But when she opened her eyes, she screamed LOUD. Derrick had disappeared and, in his place was Mitchell. How the HELL did Mitchell get there?!_

"Massie, Massie,"-_ why did Mitchell's voice sound like her mother's?_

Massie shot up in her bed. Her blanket was tangled around her ankles and her forehead was dotted with sweat. Kendra was there with an arm around her daughter, soothing her.

"Honey, are you ok? I heard screaming and ran up to see that you were still asleep and, I guess, having a nightmare."

"Sorry, Mom-Hey, how did I get into my room?", Massie asked. She couldn't remember anything at the moment and was still trying to recover from that GAWD-AWFUL dream.

"Oh, Derrick carried you up. Such a sweet boy," said Kendra, almost as an afterthought.

"Umm, that was… nice of him, I guess."

"Well, anyway, you should probably get ready. The Harringtons are coming over for dinner in about 45 minutes."

"WHAT?! Mom, why didn't you wake me up? I need at least ah hour!" Kendra sighed. "Sorry honey, I forgot." Kendra kissed Massie. "Its good to have you home though."

"Good to be home," said Massie.

Kendra left and Massie ran into her personal bathroom. She got into the shower and began analyzing her dream/nightmare. She couldn't get Mitchell's face out of her head.

_**Flashback**_

_Massie was walking to her next class with Gina, when they bumped into a group of guys. The guys began talking to the two girls and their "leader"-Mitchell- even asked Massie out to coffee. She said yes—he was cute enough— and they set up a time and place._

_When they did meet up, all he could talk about was himself. How smart, rich, how talented, etc., he was. He even groped her a couple times, while Massie casually removed his vile tentacles from herself. Then at the end, he assaulted her mouth with his, and Massie decided it was the worst date and kiss of her life._

_After that, he wouldn't stop bothering her calling her his girlfriend. Gina and Violet both joked about getting a restraining order filed against the poor excuse of a male, Mitchell._

_End Flashback_

Massie got out of the shower and wrapped herself into a plush, white and purple towel.

She was so relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with Mitchell for 3 WHOLE WEEKS! "Thank GAWD!" she said aloud.

For the next 45 minutes, Massie plucked, brushed, dressed, and put make up on. She looked at the clock to see that she was 10 minutes late and she could her voices wafting in from downstairs.

Massie made her way down the stairs, clad in a David Meister strapless midnight blue dress, Christian Louboutin pumps, a Kara Ross braided chain bracelet, and Alex Monroe gold feather earrings.

When she finally reached the bottom, everyone looked up and greeted her. She made her way to Meredith Harrington and hugged her.

"Massie, you look absolutely gorgeous. You've grown up so much! How do you like Yale?" asked Meredith.

"Thank you. Yale is great, I absolutely love it," Massie gushed. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes and saw Derrick gaping at her. She mentally giggled, but outwardly smirked.

The two families made their way into the massive living room where a fire was already going in the fireplace and a huge flat screen was hanging on the wall above it.

"So, Massie," began Mike Harrington, "tell us about your classes."

"Well, I'm taking Psychology, Biochemistry for fun, English 103, Philosophy, and lastly Quantum Physics," Massie finished off her list.

"Wow, what a list! What are you majoring in?" asked the ever-curious Mike. But, really, Massie didn't mind the questions, just a little uncomfortable with so much attention on her. Don't get her wrong, she likes attention, craves it, actually.

"I'm double majoring in English and Psych. I plan on going into journalism and fashion design. That's why I'm interning at Vogue over vacation," at this Massie blushed a little from everyone's impressed gazes, especially Derrick's. She looked over at her parents and saw that they had proud and happy faces on; she looked to the Harrington couple and saw admiration; finally, Massie looked to Derrick's face and saw an expression laced with pride, happiness, and something else she couldn't figure out. _Does he think I'm being a snob? I don't care if that's the case. _But Massie knew she was lying to herself, thinking she didn't care what Derrick thought of her. _UGH!_

Mrs. Harrington had started to say something, but Massie was still pondering over her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

Meredith smiled and repeated her question "Is there anyone you are seeing, like a boyfriend?"

Mr. Block began coughing incessantly, while Kendra smiled and Massie giggled at her poor father's expense.

"Well, I've dated." Massie couldn't help but quickly glance in Derrick's direction to see his reaction. He looked like he was going through 10 different emotions at once. Jealousy, perhaps? _Don't flatter yourself, Mass, _she told herself bitterly. "But nothing too serious. School, all the assignments, side projects, and my shopping take a lot out of me. I'm okay with just going out with all my friends instead of getting serious with someone right now."

"That's my girl!" Massie and Kendra simultaneously rolled their eyes at Mr. Block's "dad" moment, while everyone laughed at both his statement and Massie's personal jab at herself over her excessive shopping.

Suddenly, Kendra turned the attention to Derrick, who had been completely forgotten during Massie's grand entrance.

"So, Derrick… how are you enjoying Brown?" she asked.

Derrick began talking, while Massie took the time to admire him. The way he lit up when he talked about something interesting, how smart and matured he seemed while talking about his classes and professors, and even the way he chuckled when remembering a funny story or experience. Massie was so caught up in practically ogling Derrick that she didn't notice that everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, excuse me, what was that?" she asked lamely.

"Well, I was just about to apologize to be boring you with my story…" Derrick said teasingly. He was looking at her in a way that had Massie confused and eager to understand. _I swear, I am Freaking LOSING IT!! You are Massie fucking Block, you are not intimidated, confused, or endeared by boys like him who, _

_Kissed you and ignored you like the plague afterward, and_

_Didn't have the decency to explain or apologize_

"No, no… your story wasn't boring. I was just thinking back to high school," not a complete lie, "and all our friends. It's been a long time since I've seen or heard from some of my girls and the guys." Massie was proud that she came up with such a good semi-comeback.

Derrick smirked, like he knew she was lying, but was going to go along with her story. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss everyone. We should definitely all get together while we're all on break. I talked to some of the guys and they're going to come down in a week or two. Maybe you could get in touch with the girls if they're in town too, so we could have a party."

All the parents gave they're opinion on how "splendid" or "fantastic" the reunion sounded.

"Massie, Derrick, you're more than welcome to have this party at our house. We think it's a great idea, and miss all the kids and parents terribly. The parents could all go out or stay in the house, while the kids stay in the stable that we can clear out. How does that sound?" said Kendra, already getting excited at the prospect of being able to show off her beautiful house.

"That's great, Mom. What do you think, D?" Massie's tone was polite and friendly, while her eyes held a challenge specifically aimed at Derrick. He seemed to see it, and smiled smugly, accepting the unspoken challenge.

"That sounds terrific. We're going to have tons of fun planning this, M." _Is it just me, or is there an innuendo in that last statement? _ But Massie couldn't speculate on that for too long. Inez came in, announcing that dinner was ready, and for the two families to be seated at the dining table.

-- -- -- -- --

The first half of dinner was uneventful. Everyone would comment on the food and how delicious it was. The fathers discussed the economy, stocks, and all the other boring stuff business execs are always talking about. The moms were equally absorbed in their own conversations, but these didn't revolve of the decline of the dollar's value. Their tête-à-tête was based on Mrs. Williamson's obvious nose job and cliché affair with the pool boy, who was young enough to be deemed her grandson.

While the elders had no trouble conversing, Massie and Derrick were having a bit of trouble with having a decent convo in front of the 'rents. Its not like they could talk freely about anything, only the boring "small talk" topics that they were currently chatting about. But, for the most part, it was awkward. _I wish we could be back in his car, and joking around like that again. _Massie was decidedly bored, and her boredom was affecting her ability to think. _But I wouldn't mind being back there and talking normally with him, forgetting the past for a few moments, and pretending things were not-so-okay with them._

"So, kids, there was something we wanted to run by you," announced Mr. Block.

"What's up, Dad?" asked an intrigued Massie.

"Well, the Harringtons' and we were planning a vacation to spend in Aspen for some skiing and relaxing. We'll be leaving in two days. Since we hardly see either of you anymore from being away at school, we were hoping you both would join us after we've been up there for a few days. The four of us will be in our lodge for about a week and a half…"

Hmm… that means that Derrick will be alone at his house next door, while she was alone at hers. Then, if they both agree, they'd be in Aspen together. _NOT together, Mass. You'll be surrounded by parents, especially moms who look like they have a plan or something. Seriously, why do Kendra and Meredith keep glancing at each other with knowing looks whenever __they__ see Derrick and Massie glancing at each other?_

"So, what do you both say?" asked Kendra, while all the others looked at the two with curiosity. Massie realized the curiosity was because neither Derrick nor she had answered the question yet.

"Um, I'm cool with that. Massie?" said Derrick after a minute.

"Sure, that sounds great," she replied.

Kendra and Meredith both looked thrilled. "Well, Massie, since that means you'll be all alone in the house until you join us in Aspen, we were hoping that maybe Derrick wouldn't mind staying in the house with you for the days you'll be alone…" Kendra trailed off suggestively.

Massie stared incredulously at her mother. _What the hell is going on here?_

"I think that would be a great idea. Heaven forbid anything happens and you don't have someone to help you or you get in some sort of trouble," said Meredith innocently and as if it made perfect sense.

"Umm, I don't think that would be necessary. I mean, he's next door and if something were to happen, then I would just walk over. There's no need to inconvenience anyone over this," Massie explained.

"I actually agree with your mother, Massie. We don't want you to be alone in a big house. You would not believe the many stories on the news these days…" at that, Mr. Block turned to Mike and they started discussing the ridiculous stories they had been hearing on CNN.

"I definitely don't mind Massie. There wouldn't be any inconvenience. Plus, it would be easier to plan the party, since we would be near each other more," said Derrick. Massie stared at him curiously. Why was he being so chill with this? Did he actually want to stay here with her? If that was the case, then why?

Massie huffed at her thoughts. "Fine, I guess that would be okay. But I still have the interning in New York, so I don't know if we would see each other that much…" _Ha! Take that, Derrick! _Massie smirked at him.

"Oh, that's no problem. If you want I can drive you to and fro. I have to be in the city during my break too. Some of my friends from school and I are training for soccer season at a fitness center. So, really, I have no problems staying here."

_SHIT! Now I'm stuck. What to say, what to say? _"Well, I guess if **you** want to stay here that bad, then I guess it's okay." _Massie smirked in her mind. She made sure to put more emphasis on the "you" to make it look like she didn't care. _

Derrick's eyes narrowed when he realized what she said. "Oh, I'm just looking out for you Mass, and, like I said, it would be easier to plan the party that way."

"Well, now that that is settled, let's go into the living room for some coffee and dessert," replied Kendra, looking a mix between smug and overjoyed with the conversation she had just witnessed.

As everyone got up from the table and proceeded into the living room, Massie's mind wandered for what seemed like the millionth time that night. First, there was her internship to think about. She couldn't wait to start working in the fashion world's most prominent magazine. Then, the Aspen trip that came out of nowhere. The fact that she would be seeing Derrick more in 2 weeks than she had in 2 years was both exciting and annoying. And what the hell were the moms trying to accomplish by constantly throwing the 2 together.

Massie couldn't help thinking that being home for the holiday was going to take a major toll on her psyche.


End file.
